Un corps de fille
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Pour le dominer et l'humilier...Crabbe et Goyle se rebellent contre Malefoy. Ce Malefoy qui a un corps de fille... threesome yaoi


**Titre : Un corps de fille**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T (rapports sexuels non consensuels, langage vulgaire et glauque général) **

**Fandom : Harry Potter**

**Notes : Voici un petit one shot, dont le "couple" est bien évidemment un crack pairing, issu d'un recueil intitulé "Les couples improbables", publié sur le site.**

**Cette fic traite d'un sujet sensible, mais ne contient pas de lemon. En outre, il s'agit d'un threesome Goyle/Drago/Crabbe. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il s'agit de rapports forcés, donc très glauque...merci de prendre en compte cet avertissement.**

**A tous ceux que ça ne rebute pas...bonne lecture XD  
**

* * *

« Il a un corps de fille »

C'est la première pensée qui leurs traversa l'esprit tandis qu'ils déchiraient sa chemise trop blanche, trop pure. Les boutons volèrent et retombèrent en une série de cliquetis sur le parquet, mais nul n'y fit attention.

« Lâchez-moi ! », criait-il, mais ses yeux clairs ressemblaient trop à des supplications licencieuses pour qu'ils s'arrêtent.

« Un corps de fille » pensèrent-ils de nouveau, à l'unisson, en contemplant son torse imberbe et très fin. Trop fin pour un adolescent en pleine puberté. Il avait la taille étroite, de jolies hanches aux os pointus. Des tétons roses comme des fleurs.

Crabbe posa la bouche sur l'un d'eux, dans un baiser respectueux. Il reçut le genou de Drago entre les jambes.

- Maintiens-le sur le lit !, gronda le garçon plié en deux par la douleur.

Goyle plaqua Malefoy sur le matelas, tandis que celui-ci l'agonisait d'insultes en tout genre, vociférant, menaçant, se débattant comme un beau diable.

Il n'en était que plus aguichant. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient en mèches éparses sur son front haut, ses joues étaient teintées d'un rose délicat, et ses lèvres bougeaient au rythme de ses injures, ce qui déclenchait chez ses agresseurs une interprétation des plus érotiques.

- Attache-le, marmonna Vincent Crabbe en se redressant, grimaçant encore un peu, se massant l'entrejambe sans pudeur.

- Avec quoi ?, demanda Gregory Goyle.

- Tu es un sorcier, non ?, fit remarquer l'autre, qui semblait le plus intelligent.

Gregory fit sortir une corde de sa baguette, et il ligota le blondinet, puis lui enfonça un chiffon dans la bouche pour faire bonne mesure.

Crabbe grimpa agilement sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur le bassin de Drago.

- Tu fais moins le fier, hein ?, cracha-t-il au visage du petit tyran. Tu te croyais si malin, supérieur à nous. Mais en définitive, tu n'es rien sans nous. Tu n'es qu'un petit prétentieux sans envergure. Un fifils à sa maman. Et ta volonté dépend uniquement de la nôtre à bien vouloir suivre tes ordres. Tu n'es rien…

La victime le fusilla du regard, et Vincent sentit un frisson délicieux lui parcourir l'échine. Sa main se posa sur l'un des pectoraux de Malefoy et descendit sur le ventre, savourant la texture laiteuse de sa peau pour la première fois; cette peau, ce corps qu'il avait longuement désiré sans jamais pouvoir la toucher, trop enfermé dans le rôle de garde du corps qu'on avait bien voulu lui confier sans lui demander son avis. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus le gardien de ce corps; il en était le possesseur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, interrogea Goyle avec une moue boudeuse.

Il suivait le tracé des doigts de Crabbe avec convoitise, et ses yeux brillaient.

L'autre redressa la tête et eût un sourire tordu, inquiétant, qui ressemblait au rictus d'un méchant de bande dessinée, à la fois ridicule et bizarrement crédible.

- Tu peux avoir sa bouche si tu veux. Moi, je m'occupe de son cul.

Les yeux de Malefoy s'écarquillèrent.

…

C'est en brûlant dans l'incendie qu'il avait lui-même déclenché, tandis que sa conscience sombrait progressivement, submergée par la souffrance, que Vincent Crabbe se souvînt de cette nuit là…et de sa satisfaction à l'idée d'avoir profité sans vergogne du corps de Drago, d'avoir souillé sa dignité…puis d'avoir tout effacé d'un simple coup de baguette. Un petit « Oubliette », et tout était réparé. Ils avaient eu leur plaisir, et Drago Malefoy conservait son faux orgueil.

Mais en le regardant s'enfuir, la dernière vision qu'il eût de ce monde, Crabbe se demanda si tout ça en valait réellement la peine. Car au final, celui qui avait réellement gagné, celui qui avait dominé la partie…

Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'était rien.


End file.
